Badasses of McKinley
by FraesThatAgain
Summary: AU: A badass-wannabe cheerleader gets confronted by the badass of the school, only to do what she was least likely to. (One-shot)


A/N: So something happened and then I birthed this one-shot. Enjoy! Also, BRITTANA IS ENDGAME! They are not exactly in character in this one shot but let's pretend. :)

/

Badasses of McKinley

You strutted down the hallway with your two friends, rolling your eyes as you passed by each student. That stereotypical bitchy high school cheerleader attitude was written all over you. That was what made the others fear you as well as made you one of the most popular girls in school.

But you weren't actually bitchy in the first place. All that was just a cover up to make those heartless cheerleaders and horrible person who calls herself Coach, accept you into the team… or at least that was what you thought was expected of you as long as you were in the team.

You stopped by your locker and dialed in your combinations as your "shadows" busied themselves with pointless actions. It disgusted you when you heard the snickers coming from one of them aimed at one of the nerdy students. But like the rest of the cheerleaders, you soon learnt to tune that out. It was pathetic how far you would go just to be popular.

Whilst getting your textbooks out of said locker, you heard a very familiar rhythmic clicking of a pair of footwear – combat boots to be exact. Your distasteful look was quickly washed away and replaced by anxiety. Something about that sound just sent chills down your spine, no matter how many times you've heard it. Your body froze when you felt her warm breath hit the nape of your neck. The motionlessness of your friends also didn't escape your sight.

"Trying to be a badass again, huh?" she whispered into your ear.

The dense warm air hit your skin and sent another wave of shivers down your spine. It was almost comedic when you tried to reply her. All that slipped out of your mouth was a pile of gibberish words, making the tall blonde chuckle into your ear. You swallowed a moan that threatened to escape as you squeezed your eyes shut.

There was just something about her that made you crave for more.

"Left wing, girl's toilet in 5," she ordered quietly but sternly into your ear before walking away with as much attitude as before.

"What the hell is up with that Brittany chick?" scowled the cheerleader to your right, eyeing the blonde as she disappeared into the crowd of students.

You were still frozen in place where she had trapped you in earlier. Your breath was still hitched in your throat and your eyes were still tightly shut.

"Whatever," exclaimed the other cheerleader. "Let's just get to class."

"I… uh… I have to use the toilet," you blurted out, unintentionally slamming the locker door harder than usual. "You… you girls go ahead."

They frowned at you, clearly dumbfounded by your sudden plan but agreed to meet you in class instead. You briskly walked to the location, trying your best to act normal. With your head down, you avoided eye contact with anyone and everyone.

Your eyes scanned desperately around the toilet for the tall blonde, only to find that she was not in there… or at least that was what you thought.

"You know, Santana?" voiced out an individual. "You could probably do a lot better at being a badass than that."

The voice stopped you abruptly on your spot as your eyes widened in both horror and anticipation. The blonde walked out of the cubicle and circled you at a painfully slow pace as if studying her prey before devouring them whole.

"It's cute," she added, slipping in an airy laugh.

"What is?" you croaked out.

"You trying to be like me," she continued, poking your shoulder softly before dragging her finger across your back.

"I wasn't!" you fought back.

"Mhm," hummed the blonde.

Brittany trailed her finger back to your shoulder then down to the valley of your breasts before stopping at where your beating heart was. Her eyes trained there for a second before looking away. It almost made you feel proud that you made let her guard down, even for a millisecond.

Brittany turned back around and stared dead into your eyes. It was terrifying how she could just switch emotions in just a snap of the fingers. You held your breath and avoided looking at her directly in the eye. Brittany took a step forward, trapping you again. So close that you could feel her body heat. She tilted her head slightly to the side like she was studying you but this time, it was a little different. Not like a predator but like an admirer.

Your heartbeat picked up its pace the longer she looked at you. Part of you was still terrified by this threatening tall girl but at the same time, you just wanted to kiss her right then, right there but you were too afraid. That girl could just beat the crap out of you.

Both of you stayed silent for the next minute, just staring at each other… or rather, being stared at by her for that minute. It was only until someone stepped into the room that both of you tore your eyes from each other. Brittany immediately looked at the toilet floor and put her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket, playing it cool as always. You, on the other hand, looked like a deer in headlights. That stranger simply rushed to one of the cubicles after glancing at the awkward situation between you and Brittany.

"I better… I better go," Brittany said, tilting her head toward the door.

"Wait," you caught her just before she managed to open that door. "Please don't kill me."

You placed a quick, awkward kiss on her lips before letting her arm go and stepping back a little, allowing her room to leave. That was the first time you actually saw her smile. You were so grown to see her smirk but smile? That was one of the rarest things she does, at least that was what the others told you.

"I won't," she replied softly, almost inaudibly before exiting the room.

You watched on as the door shut. It felt surreal what you just did. You let out a deep breath and leaned against the sink, staring at yourself in the mirror. The door of the cubicle where the student entered suddenly burst open and ran out the said student, keeping her head down as she exited the restroom. You kept your eye on her reflection, giving out the mean look you had mastered before looking back at your reflection.

You kissed the badass of McKinley High... and she didn't punch you.

/

A/N2: I understand the frustration some of you may have about this one shot but there is no need to throw around profanities and hide behind a mask. I appreciate your review but I do not tolerate such hatred hence the deletion of said review. This is just a tiny part of their lives in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. And I repeat, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE so whatever characteristics those characters have do not apply here at all. Sorry for this note but I really feel like I should address this. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
